


I'll Take What I've Been Given

by MotherOftheUniverse



Category: Undertale
Genre: Abuse, Affairs, Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Chara & Frisk (Undertale) are Siblings, Character Death, Child Abuse, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Domestic Violence, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Character of Color, Female Frisk (Undertale), Flirting, Flirty Frisk (Undertale), Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Gore, Great Depression, Gun Violence, Horror, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Murderer Chara (Undertale), Murderer Frisk (Undertale), My First Smut, Nice Chara (Undertale), Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Older Chara (Undertale), Out of Character, POC Frisk, Papyrus x Frisk, Period-Typical Racism, Physical Abuse, Protective Chara (Undertale), Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Rough Kissing, Sinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Sisters, Smut, Soriel, Torture, Underfell Asgore Dreemurr, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell characters - Freeform, asgore is not a good person in this, because underfell, chara x asriel - Freeform, chariel, help me, mafiafell, papyfrisk, sans x toriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOftheUniverse/pseuds/MotherOftheUniverse
Summary: The law of the Underground is "kill or be killed", so it was easy for monsters to adjust to the systems of mobsters and mafia when they resurfaced. In the midst of the great depression, where only the fittest survive, they have easily climbed their way to the top of the food chain, where monster king Asgore Dreemurr rules the city.Frisk; the daughter of a white woman and a black man, already struggles to survive in the cruel world, but when her half-sister Chara becomes the lover of the monster prince, Frisk finds a target painted on her back.Enter the skeleton brothers; placed in charge of protecting her from such threats. But they may just end up placing her in more danger, as she struggles to protect their secrets, such as the affair between the older brother and Asgore's wife, or the mysterious circumstances surrounding their father. To add to things, Frisk is finding herself frustrated with her growing crush on the gruff but gentle Papyrus, who's determination to stay kind in the cruel world inspires her.Through a mess of power struggles, war, violence, sex, and love, Frisk finds that she can't go back to her old life, but maybe she doesn't want to.Rated M for gore and smut.





	1. Monster Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sooner or Later You're Gonna be Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614135) by [Staringback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staringback/pseuds/Staringback). 

> So, this was somewhat inspired by Sooner or Later, Your Gonna Be Mine. It made me want to write a MafiaFell fic I guess. I am one of the rare Papyrisk shippers, so this fic is a reflection of that. Plus, I wanted to see if I was actually capable of writing smut. And I guess we'll have to wait to find out, since the first chapter doesn't contain any. But, I guess without further ado, on with the show! Hope y'all enjoy or whatever.

“Trapped within the silence inside, watching as the days go by outside,  
“All this replacing, discarding my face in this hollow tune,” 

It seemed that in these days, everyone needed to have a talent in order to survive. Chara was no exception. Fortunately for her, she could sing like a siren. This talent got her places. 

“The fall of the idol will tear us limb from limb,  
“To where wondering was a sin, to where nightmares can begin,” 

Currently she stood on the stage in a rusty old tavern, letting her voice drift into the microphone to be heard by the entirety of the bar. There was a good mix of people there today. She had become a regular performer at this place; mostly because she liked it there. She wasn’t high-profile enough to sing at fancy clubs or more high-end restaurants or anything. In the grand scheme of things, Chara was nothing more than a little fish in a pond full of whales. The places she did perform in where often bars, little hole-in-the-wall restaurants made by poor immigrates, and taverns like this one. They where always seedy, run down, or some mixture of both. But Chara didn’t mind. 

“This life did not choose us, it chose to consume us,  
“To ready for the day we march dread beneath the sway!” 

Most musicians and performers she knew where trying to save enough money to leave the city. Most planned to move to the country side, where it was less dangerous. But Chara wasn’t like that. She loved the danger. Watching her once pretty city fall to shit was thrilling. It was like watching a fast-motion decay. The Great Depression hit Ebot hard, and as money started becoming a scarce and sacred resource, people would sink to the lowest moral grounds they could go to get it. Some became thieves. Some became prostitutes. Some became crime lords. 

The mafia had entered swiftly, and took over everything even swifter. Gangs littered the streets like discarded newspaper, and the police force, as well as the city government, had been infiltrated and corrupted the moment the mobs had established themselves. 

Then there where the creatures that seemed to have crawled out of hell itself, and quickly dug their place in the world of “kill or be killed”. 

Chara knew she should hate the way things where going. But it was still so thrilling. She had always been fascinated by the concept of evolution. The rules of “survival of the fittest” and “adapt or die” where her favorite, because no matter who you where, and what laws you made, nobody could escape those two rules. 

And Chara accepted her spot in the cycle of evolution. She knew she was strong; it’s why she was alive while old friends of her’s were dead. Sure, there was a lot of luck involved, but that just fit right in with being the fittest. 

Chara was used to fights breaking out while she sang. She was used to crossing alleyways just to walk in on a fight between two rival gangs. She was used to dodging bullets, furniture, anything that could be thrown, really. And she was used to fighting men larger than her to keep herself from being one of the weak. She couldn’t say she always enjoyed it, but goddamn it, she had to say, it was thrilling to fight for her life. 

“Fall into the hands of sorrow!  
“Drawn by the darkest bay!  
“Walk into the pit of silence!  
“I am the one calling your name!  
“I in the name of violence!  
“Sentence you down to hell!  
“Live or you will die, just for the sake, fetch me the tools  
“So I create this instrument of Cyanide!” 

Chara took in a few ragged breaths, finishing the chorus of the song, before continuing with fight and passion. It seemed there would be no fights in this tavern tonight. Nobody would be foolish enough, not with a particular audience member sitting in the back of the room, looking intimidating on his own, but even more so with the three members of his kind sitting with him to guard him. So she put her energy into letting her voice draw everyone in to her, forcefully. As if her voice would grow hands and grab her audience, sucking them in, in a lull of fighting breaths until she could consume them, using their energy to fuel her burning passion, letting her siren-like voice allure more people into her. 

“Dark nights have devoured us!  
“I walk this river of conscience,  
“For a time where we come to escape here,  
“This lends has an open vengeance”

She moved her scarlet eyes across the audience, taking each and everyone of them in. Her green, low-cut dress shimmered in the spotlight, as she swayed her hips to the rhythm of the movement, letting the long slit in the dress fall over her left leg. She heard the men whoop and haller, their cheers laced with the occasional lewd comment sounding louder than the whistles. Chara couldn’t help but roll her eyes. They where so easy. The men especially. 

An extra wad of cash never hurt. Not when money was an important recourse for survival. She was still a virgin, surprisingly enough, even though she had promised so many men she would loose such a thing to them. It was a good deal— She’d ask for half a payment in advance, tell them to wait in the rooms as she got “all dolled up” for them, only to take what she got and go home to her little sister, where’d she’d shove the money in a box and call it a night. The men never suspected a thing. And of corse, she had a way to silence the ones who demanded she pay for standing them up. 

It was odd. Woman who had a lot of sex where often referred to as dirty. By a woman’s standards, Chara was clean as a whistle. But if she where a man, virgin or not, she’d be considered as dirty as mud, considering how many throat she had to slit with the large butchers knife she always kept hidden on her, just in case she had to prove her strength. 

Her little sister would never approve of such things. She didn’t blame Chara, but Frisk hated killing. She had done it, once or twice. Three times maybe. And she had spent the next few weeks in a near catatonic state. 

Chara knew that in terms of survival, Frisk was weak. Which was why she had to protect her little sister. The cards where already stacked against her, considering the situation surrounding Frisk very birth, and with her weak stomach, pacifism, and the tendency to wear her heart on her sleeve, Frisk was not one of the fittest who would do the surviving. 

If she died, then that would be the way it was. But as much as Chara accepted this as the way of the world, she also accepted that having a strong ally to protect a weak being was also part of “adapt or die”. Symbiotic relationships where created for this. Frisk had Chara to protect and provide for her, and Chara had her one true friend in Frisk. After all, it was only natural to love one’s sister. 

“We bow before a fake, for goodness sake,  
“Where’s the pride when we needed it to carry away?  
“This decay has derailed, now she walks leaving trails  
“Of the damned!” 

Chara let her eyes settle on the most interesting of the audience members. The only one’s she cared to look at; the only one’s that where not human. 

Monsters where powerful creatures, who where capable of inhuman feats. Magic, super strength, and immortality where only a few of the things they could do. Apparently, long ago, before humans became weak, they trapped the monsters under the mountain of Ebott. 20 years ago, when Chara was only a child, and Frisk hadn’t even been born yet, the monsters had crawled out of the mountain, after killing seven children, and using their souls to break the magical barrier that had sealed them in. It didn’t take long for the monsters to adapt to the city culture of Mt. Ebott, and fit in alongside the mobsters and mafia that ruled the streets. 

The monster king; a powerful being, who’s silhouette reminded Chara of Satan himself, was the Godfather of the city of Ebot. The land was his. He controlled the smallest businesses, the apartments, the black market, and the trafficking of drugs, moonshine, and sometimes even people. It was a rough world to live in. But the monsters proved themselves to be one of the strong to sit on the top of the chains of evolution. And Chara couldn’t have been more intrigued. 

And she was especially intrigued to see that the son of the monster king had chosen this shabby little tavern, with subpar service, mediocre food, and unimportant performers to sit himself down in. And she couldn’t help but wonder why the prince of monsters, who was powerful and deadly, was staring at her as if he found her pretty. 

The three other monsters next to the prince seemed just as confused as to why they where there. There was a tall woman with teal, shiny skin, who resembled a fish, seemed especially unhappy to be there. She snarled at anyone who even gave her a glance, flashing large, sharp yellow teeth, that put Chara’s own little warn knife to shame. The other two where both skeletons; one being short and wide, while the other was tall and skinny. The tall one was massive; taller than the monster prince himself. He had to keep his head ducked when standing to avoid hitting it on the top of the celling. Chara briefly wondered if her little sister, who had always had a thing for tall guys, would find his hight attractive or terrifying. The thought made her laugh a little. 

Both skeletons looked as displeased to be in the filthy little tavern as the fish woman. The taller one was constantly tapping his foot impatiently, or standing up and walking around in little circles with his back hunched, or tapping his fingers on the table. He seemed board and eager to leave. The shorter one on the other had sat on his seat, smoking a cigar. His head would nod down sometimes, only for it to perk straight back up in shock, as if he where falling asleep. 

But then there was the prince of monsters. He looked a lot like his father; with grey horns made from bone swirling from his head, and milk colored fur coating his body, as well as two fluffy goat ears handing down from the horns. Chara had never been able to get a good look at the royal monster family, but now that she saw one for the first time…

He was a lot less scary than she thought he would be. 

If anything, he was kind of… handsome. 

Then there where his eyes, which where focused on her. He was staring at her the way many men stared at her; as if they where admiring a pretty thing in a window shop. While she normally would roll her eyes at a mans stare, she couldn’t help but feel flattered by this one. Because unlike all the men she met, who would draw their eyes up and down her body, focusing on her breast, or her hips, or her thighs, like many classic perverts, this man only had his eyes on one thing; her face. 

He never took them off of her. He stared directly into her eyes with admiration. She saw his eyes shift slightly, as he gazed at her small nose, or her plump lips, or her short auburn hair. They wouldn’t linger for long, always going back to her garnet-colored eyes. But never did his eyes once leave her face. Not to stare at the low-cut dress that revealed all that men normally wanted to see. No, he was just looking at her face. 

“It is time for you to leave, or so it may seem!  
“For there’s one more thing you have of mine, the core to my strings!  
“So as you ascend to the heavens now,  
“I’ll drag you back down to hell, listen to me!  
“Can’t you see your friend is now mine, all mine!” 

Chara took a few ragged breaths, preparing to finish the song. She focused on the monster prince. She didn’t need to drag anyone else in. He was the only one she wanted. She would draw him into her. This polite and handsome man. Then after the show, she would invite him onto the dance floor and talk to him. See if his personality was really as charming as his first impression. 

“Fall into the hands of sorrow,  
“Drawn by the darkest bay!  
“Walk into the pit of silence,  
“I am the one calling your name!

More passion, more fury. More and more and more. The more she put in, the deeper he stared into her. She wanted more. She wanted to draw him in so deep he could never leave. 

When she first saw him in the audience, she planned on avoiding him. He could’ve been an easy man to trick, just like everyone was, but Chara knew how to pick her enemies. But now, she was hoping to charm and seduce him, but not for the reason she liked to charm and seduce other men. She wanted to charm and seduce the monster prince, yes, but more than she wanted to do so to him, she wanted him to charm and seduce her. And she wanted that so badly. 

Chara thought she had gotten past the time where she’d get crushes easily. She guessed that even after all the shit she’s been through, all the blood on her hands, she still had that bit of childishness inside of her. 

“I in the name of violence,  
“Sentence you down to hell!”  
“Live or you will die,  
“just for the sake, fetch me the tools  
“So I create this instrument of cyanide!” 

Almost done. She just needed one final pull, and then she would have him. 

“It is time for you to leave, or so it may seem!” 

A little more. Just a little more. 

“I’ll drag you back down to hell, listen to me!”

Almost there. 

“Can’t you see your friend is now mine, all mine!  
Dark night are upon us!” 

And she had him. 

~

Chara stepped into the woman’s changing room, stripped off her dress, heals, and, though it was frowned upon, her skin-colored stockings. She exchanged them for a mint green sweater-dress, which was decorated with a thick yellow stipe, and some comfortable shoes and socks. She then headed to the bathroom to wash her makeup off. 

Off went the heavy blue eyeshadow, the blush, and the lipstick. Chara stared at herself in front of the mirror, taking in her pretty face. This was her; the real her. Not the sexy siren she presented on stage, or in front of many people she was hoping to con money out of. No, this was Chara. The Chara her sister knew. 

She would collect her pay, then introduce herself to the monster prince. They would have a quick dance, and she would go home to her sister, but not without either telling the prince where he could meet her next, or planning a way to keep herself from seeing him again. After all, even the most charming of men could be jerks. And there was the fact that the monster prince, as with his entire family, had been responsible for ending many lives. Though, Chara couldn’t judge. She had done the same. 

She could see him as she stood by the changing room door, ready to walk over and introduce herself. She could see him talking with the fish woman. The red fins that made her ears and decorated the top of her head like hair where flared up, as if she where angry, and her yellow teeth where barred. She was attempting to drag the monster prince out the door. The taller skeleton seemed very aggravated, gesturing to the door multiple times. She couldn’t blame him though; the position he had to keep his head in did look extremely uncomfortable. The shorter skeleton seemed to have fallen asleep again. Chara wondered if this was a habit of his. The monster prince was trying to reason with the fish woman, wanting to stay where they where, just a little bit longer. 

Chara stood from across the room, right where he could see her. She smiled at him; a genuine smile, then went to the owner of the tavern to collect her pay. 

The middle aged man who owned the tavern new Chara well, so he would give her extra money, as a token of their friendship. Chara used to be a smoker, but thanks to the mans kind words, she had quit. He took care of Chara and her little sister whenever he could, so for that, Chara was grateful. It was another way of the world; knowing people who could help you. 

Despite visible protest from the fish woman, the monster prince had began wondering over to the spot Chara was in. She smiled, happy too have gotten his attention, and ready for what would come next. Seeing him up close, Chara was finally able to truly take him in. And she was right, he was handsome. 

Fur hung off his chin in small tuffs like a beard, and the fluffy hair on his ears framed his face, looking like long hair. His eyes looked like amethyst, and his horns, which where still small, but pronounced, added to his look of handsome roguishness. He was a sight to behold, and Chara wanted to take it all in. She couldn’t wait for the rest of him to present himself to her. 

“Hi,” He said, somewhat shyly, as soon he was close enough to her to make conversation. “I-I, um, wanted to say, your performance was wonderful. You’ve got a very beautiful voice,” The monster prince avoided eye contact as he gave the complement, which charmed Chara even more. The feared prince of monsters was being shy while talking to a girl who, frankly, wasn’t even relatively on his level in the grand scheme of things. “I would, um, like to hear you sing again sometime,” He told her. 

Chara blushed slightly. He was so cute. She loved it. 

She smiled at him, and decided to get straight to the point. “The music here is decent,” She commented, before holding out her hand to him. “Would you care to join me on the dance floor?” She asked. 

Despite the fur covering his face, the monster prince still somehow managed to look flustered. “Oh, um, yes! Of course!” He stammered, before awkwardly taking her hand in his own.

Chara guided him out to the floor, put her arms around his shoulders, and started swaying to the beat of the music. He placed his hands on her hips, being delicate, and swayed along with her. 

“I, um, I’m Asriel,” He introduced. 

Chara already knew this. You’d have to be living under a rock to not know the name of the monster prince, if you lived in or near the city of Ebott. But she found his introduction charming anyways. There was a humility to the monster prince that she enjoyed. He was charming. So cute. And she wanted him badly. 

“My name is Chara,” She introduced herself. 

“Chara,” He repeated, trying out the name on his tongue. “That’s a pretty name,” 

The two began to talk. And as they chatted, Chara found herself falling deeper into desire. She wanted this man. She wanted to talk to him every day. She wanted him to hold her, she wanted him to kiss her, she wanted him to lay next to her in bed, so she could wake up to his handsome face. She had to admit it, she was in love with Asriel. 

And he was so, obviously in love with her. He never took his eyes off her for a second. He seemed absolutely lost in her garnet eyes. And she didn’t miss how he would try to pull her closer whenever he thought she wouldn’t notice. She knew he thought she was beautiful, which was why he had approached her. But as Chara told him about herself, his eyes seemed to melt a little more. She told him of her passions, her hobbies, and of her little sister, Frisk. She didn’t tell him of Frisk condition, or of the ways she would get extra money or of the blood on her hands, but she did find herself telling him of her fascination in evolution and the ways of the world. 

“Wow!” He had said when she explained this to him. He was listening to her intently, and hanging on to every word. “The way you see the world; it’s just so… fascinating,” 

Chara smiled and blushed at those words. This was the most charming man she ever met. And she wanted him to become her everything. 

Eventually, after their dance, Asriel had to leave; the three monsters who were with him had gotten very impatient. He seemed reluctant to say goodbye. It was extremely cute, and Chara loved it. She planted a kiss on his cheek for him, told the monster prince she had a nice time, and bid him goodbye, but not before the two of them agreed to meet up at a little restaurant Chara had grown fond of the Saturday after the next. 

The young woman walked to her home, a spring in her step, and money tucked away in a little compartment she had sewn into her bra; a safe way to keep pick-pocketers from grabbing it. Her head was up in the clouds, as she pictured the cute and handsome prince of monsters in her head, and his voice full of interest in everything she had to say, his eyes staring into her as if looking at stars. In fact, she had been so deep in what she could only call “La-la land” that she nearly missed the figures dressed in white, with cone shaped hoods covering their faces, hidden in shadow as they stared at Chara’s house, no doubt waiting for her sister to leave.

Chara snarled at them, letting them know she had seen them. This wasn’t the first time members of the KKK had stalked her house, so Chara’s reputation had to have been known amongst them. To those unaware of the blood on her hands, Chara was just a low-key bar singer, who broke the hearts of many foolish men. But some of the less understanding people on her streets had taken to calling her “psycho woman”, after they had witnessed her stab and kill three members of the KKK one time when they had tried kidnap her sister. Of course, enough of their neighbors where on her side, and able to keep police from finding out, not like the police force cared that much about anything. Plus, she had the advantage of being a pretty white woman, so nobody would suspect her to be murderous unless they had seen her take lives themselves. The moment the KKK members locked eyes with her, they immediately left. They knew that Chara would take no chances. 

She unlocked the door to her house, and entered, only to have to doge her little sister attacking her with a heavy candlestick. 

“Whoa! Whoa!” Chara shouted, grabbing her sisters wrist, trying to ground the girl into reality. “It’s just me; it’s just Chara!” 

Frisk looked her sister up and down, letting out a sigh of relief. She leaned against her big sister and started crying, her heavy breaths and noisy sobs falling into Chara’s sweater. “They-They followed me home!” Frisk cried, obviously referencing the KKK members who had been stalking their house. “They would’ve gotten me if I was any slower… Why can’t they just leave me alone!?” 

One face popped into Chara’s head. A particularly racist neighbor of theirs, who was probably the reason the KKK even knew of Frisk existence in the first place. His name was Jackson, and he was a part of the gang that had marked Chara’s neighborhood as their territory. He was the gangs resident “watcher” of their neighborhood, and as much as Chara wanted to slit his throat for all the trouble he had put her baby sister through in the past three years, she couldn’t. Because if she did, she’d have the rest of his gang knocking down her door, and she would become one of the weak; one of the stupid. But maybe now that she was acquainted with the Monster Prince, she could figure out a way to get them to help her. 

“Calm down, baby girl,” Chara soothed, rubbing circles onto Frisk back. Her shirt was covered with sweat, which was sticking to her back. The older girl let out a sigh. “You should get changed. The bastards ran off the moment I saw them. We’re safe for the night,” 

Frisk nodded, and slowly hiked towards the bedroom in the small house she and Chara lived in. 

Chara and Frisk considered themselves sisters, though they only shared a mother. Frisk father, on the other hand, had been a black man, making the girl half black, half white; not exactly a pleasant color combination when it came to this city, at least. And it wasn’t like Frisk could “pass” for a white woman either; her skin was a warm brown, and her hair, also brown, was a frizzy mess. Her eyes looked like gold. Chara, and any other person who looked at Frisk if their eyes where not clouded by racism, would’ve called Frisk beautiful. But unfortunately, Frisk had a lot of hell to deal with. 

The elder sister gritted her teeth. There was no reason why anyone should dislike Frisk. She was kind, pretty, smart, wise, and charismatic. And yet, for three years, she had been stalked by those bastards in white cloaks with cone-shaped hoods, who planned to kill her. 

Chara picked the candlestick up from the floor and placed it back on the mantle. Frisk hated violence, and always avoided hurting people when she could. Her first instinct would be to try to reason with her attackers, offering them mercy, and good advice. She even would flirt with a few of the younger, cuter offenders. Frisk had even gone on a date with a few of them. She had a way of convincing people to try to be good. Of course, good wasn’t exactly a trait that helped with survival, and the three people who Frisk had dated had all ended up dead somehow. 

Frisk had been ready to attack an intruder. She had been ready to attack the time before, when a similar situation had happened. The first time Frisk had stood at the door, armed with a candlestick, Chara was so surprised, she hadn’t been able to move out of the way in time to dodge Frisk strikes. She had almost died that day. The day afterwards, she had come home to see Frisk standing over a dead body, horrified at what she had done, though, one look at their getup, and Chara knew that the dead had deserved it. But that was the first time Frisk had ever killed and it fucked her up. 

As thrilling as watching everything fall to shit was, Chara would always come back from the adrenaline rush of fights and riots to her sister, who was not cut out for this kind of place. Chara frowned. Her poor baby sister. She wasn’t even an adult yet, only having just turned seventeen, a contrast to Chara’s twenty-four. 

Soon as Frisk was changed, Chara quickly cooked the two of them a meal, and they started eating. The two gossiped about how their day had been, though neither mentioned Frisk’s incident with the KKK. There was no need to. Finally, Chara was able to bring up her encounter with the monster prince. 

“I have a date this Saturday,” Chara told her sister. “It’s at that little restaurant we like to go to sometimes,” 

“Aw! Who’s the lucky fellow?” Frisk asked, grabbing her dish and cup and heading to the sink. 

“He’s very handsome and cute,” Chara explained. “His name is Asriel,” 

Frisk nearly dropped her plate. “Asriel, as in the monster prince,” 

“Yes, that Asriel,” 

Frisk stood there, eyes wide, an unreadable expression on her face. She wanted to be proud of her sister for finally finding a date, but she knew of the Monster’s reputation. She didn’t mind the species as a whole; in fact, she had no reason to, but the members of the monster king’s inner circle where one’s to be feared. Monsters where capable of magic, and Frisk had heard many rumors of magicians of the Kings circle committing atrocities to both their own kind, and humans. The kings soldiers where also to be feared, from their top dog; a woman who was rumored to be incapable of dying, to their bottom members, each fearsome in their own ways. 

Then there was the royal family themselves. The monster king, Asgore Dreemurr, was nicknamed the king of hell, a name that didn’t go without reason. Anyone he wanted dead would be dead within a day. If something in the city needed to get done, he would get it done. Anything he requested was always given to him. Because if it was not, there would be hell to pay. The Queen, a woman named Torial, was well known for her mood swings, and seeming multiple personalities. She could be kind and motherly one second, only to suddenly turn on you, and rip your head off with her teeth the moment you say something or do something that pisses her off. Rumors about her where rampant, the most popular being that Asgore ordered one of his personal scientist to experiment on her. 

Then there was the monster prince Asriel, who was young, yet already notorious for his quick and efficient work when it came to assassination. While he didn’t have as wild a temper as his parents, angering him was a death sentence. 

And Chara wanted to take him on a date. 

“Oh god, Chara, what have you gotten yourself into,”


	2. A Date with Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Asriel have their date. Torial finds comfort and confidence in her lover after a brutal argument with her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic violence, aggressive kissing, and racism will be covered in this chapter. Don't like, don't read. Also, a cameo from the Deltarune protagonist.

Asriel laid in his bed, his mind on the girl he had met only hours before. Her voice sounded clear and beautiful, unlike anything he had ever heard before. The underground had been a rough place, and the culture only carried into the here and now. Monsters hardly sang, or danced, or did anything of the sorts, really. He had only known a few singers within his fathers circle, and they never had quite the passion and beauty in their voice that Chara’s had contained. 

Then there was her body. Yes, there where the curves and hips and breast that most men his age tended to lay their eyes at, and while Asriel did look at them, and find them so utterly sexy, they weren’t the best part of her. No, that reward had to go to her face. 

Her auburn hair looked like silk. He remembered touching it while the two of them where dancing, and how it sent tingling sensations through his fingers and all over his body that he could only describe as desire. The same could be said for her skin; smooth and pretty, glowing in the lights of the tavern like the moon glowed at night. And her garnet eyes, which glistened like crystal. He took a second to imagine waking up to that hair, that skin, those eyes. He turned in his bed, and pictured Chara’s beautiful face staring back at him. Oh how he desired it. The mere image sent waves of lust pouring through his body. His face grew hot, and he had to kick off his blankets, and strip himself of his nightshirt to avoid getting any hotter. 

He laid back down, Chara’s gorgeous face still in his mind, and tried to fall asleep again. He remembered their conversations while they had danced, and used those sounds as a lullaby. Her voice was smooth, and her personality was fascinating. She was bold and smart, caring and kind. An absolute sweetheart, but still a woman who takes no shit. It was those personalities that he had always found himself most attracted to. He drifted to sleep, her voice in his head. 

As Asriel had predicted, Chara was in his dreams. She was right in front of him, dancing to all of his favorite songs. She was wearing her green sweater, as well as a skirt that Asriel remembered his mother wearing. He had always loved that skirt. Her shoes where the only items that seemed to be of high-end; they where shiny, and new, and looked like the pair he had seen in a window shop, and had thought they would be the perfect gift for a girlfriend, if he had one at the moment. And they where dancing together again, but this time, Chara had pressed her body right into his the moment she grabbed his hand. He felt his body grow warm again, the feelings of desire flowing through them. The dream was not enough. He wanted the real Chara to be dancing with him like this. They where meeting on the Saturday after this one. Could he possibly wait that long? 

She stared up at him with her beautiful eyes, she parted her smooth lips to speak. Asriel wasn’t sure what she said, she had been to quiet for him to here. He leaned down to listen, only for her to place her velvet-like lips onto his…

Asriel woke up, his body still hot, having an unholy urge to pee. He slipped out of bed, and placed his nightgown on, steadily sneaking towards the bathroom. He felt himself wishing he wasn’t an animal based monster, since those types of monsters didn’t have any working organs to create a need to ever relieve themselves. Asriel had always considered this an inconvenience, though, not just because getting up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom was a pain in the ass, but for other reasons as well. 

When Asriel snuck past the kitchen, he could see his mother and father, whispering to eachother, each wearing scowls on their face. That was the beginning of an argument. An argument would then escalate to a fight, which would escalate to punching, kicking, and screaming, and Asriel had been hoping to miss that. 

First, as he sat in the bathroom, doing his business, he heard none of that. But then his parents where raising their volume, and Asriel knew it had began. By the time he had walked back to the kitchen entrance again, his mother was screaming like a banshee, while his father held her head against the wall, and was shouting at her. 

The monster prince knew better than to interfere with his parents arguments, knowing he was just going to get hurt, but he couldn’t help but worry for his mother. This wasn’t the first time their father had slammed her head against the wall, but it had been three minutes since Asriel heard the slam, and he still had yet to let her go. He wasn’t going to involve himself yet, but he did hide behind the wall, waiting to interfere if his parents didn’t calm down soon. 

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU BITCH!” Asgore shouted at his wife. She twisted her head and bit his thumb, hard enough to draw blood. The monster king jumped back, and the moment she had the chance, she punched him in the face. 

“YOU COCK-FACED BASTARD!” She shouted back. Asriel winced at the shrillness of her voice. He remembered how his mother would sing to him when he was younger, but she had ended up shouting so much over the years her vocal cords where reduced to sandpaper. “YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING FOR THIS FAMILY, AND YET _I’M_ SOMEHOW THE ONE TEARING IT APART!?” 

“YOUR UNGRATEFUL!” Asgore declared, punching her back. He was a lot stronger than her, so while her punch only made him stager a little, his knocked her to the ground. “I’VE DONE SO MUCH FOR MONSTER KIND AND WHAT DO I GET?! A DISLOYAL, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING WHORE INSTEAD OF A WIFE!”

“I GAVE YOU THE FAMILY YOU ALWAYS WANTED AND YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON IT! YOU’RE OWN SON HATES YOU!” 

That wasn’t true. Asriel didn’t hate his father. He just didn’t particularly like being around him. 

Torial wasn’t done. “AND WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO, _PUT UP_ WITH YOUR _ROTTEN _BEHAVIOR!? I’M YOUR WIFE, NOT YOUR SLAVE!” 

“YOUR A BITCH, THAT’S WHAT YOU ARE!” 

Torial grabbed the pan off the stove and threw it into the wall, causing a reasonable sized dent, and in both the wall and the pan. Asgore punched her in response, so Torial hit him in the head with a chair, causing it to break. 

Asriel slid down the wall into a crouching position. This was usually the point where he would intervene. Then his mother would run off… somewhere, and his father would spend a good amount of time taking his anger out on the closest person to him, which half the time was usually Asriel himself, unfortunately, before going to bed. Asriel hated being the one Asgore took his anger out on. He always ended up loosing a considerable amount of HP, and even after recovery sleep, and eating healing foods, Asriel would still find his body sore for the next few days, most likely due to trauma scars. 

He stood up, about to break up the fight, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to his left to see Undyne, the leader of the monster’s army; the Royal Guard; looking at him, determination in her single yellow eye. She gave him a smile only Undyne could give, the kind where she flashed her teeth at him, the one where her lips curled inwards, enlarging the grin. “You owe me for this, fuck-face,” Undyne whispered to him, before entering the kitchen to defuse the fight herself. Asriel silently thanked the fish woman, and snuck back into his own room, laying back down into bed, and attempting to get some sleep. 

~

Torial had walked down the street filled with large, nice houses. The monsters of Asgore’s inner circle lived here, with the royal family owning the largest house, at the top of the road, and people such as businessmen, scientist, and soldiers under Asgore’s immediate command all lived down the street, in order from most important to least important. Torial headed to the middle of the street, where the individuals known as the Skeleton brothers lived. 

The two brother’s where what one would describe as, well, different. They where good friends of Asriel’s, and the younger was Undyne’s personal apprentice. The oldest was somewhere in his early thirties, while the youngest would be turning 20 in a few months. They where an odd duo, but whenever Torial was sad, especially after fights with her husband, she found they were quite able to cheer her up. 

The elder one especially. 

She rapped the door twice, and was greeted with the tall figure of the younger brother; Papyrus. His narrow eyes looked tired, and Torial could immediately tell that the skeleton had gotten zero sleep thus far. 

“Papyrus, go to bed,” She commanded, the moment she stepped into the house. The younger skeleton just rolled his eyes. 

“**Nice to see you too, lady Torial. I assume you’re here to see my brother?**” 

“You know me well,” 

“**In that case, have at it. I’ll be in the library if you need me**,” 

“Or you could be in your bedroom, sleeping!” Torial snapped, before heading upstairs to the elder brother’s room. 

Papyrus was an insomniac. Torial didn’t know how the skeleton managed to keep his energetic and eccentric personality going, considering he had no sleep and hated coffee. He was dressed in one of his usual tacky outfits, tough she couldn’t say she was surprised. He was well read, with his favorite books being mostly mystery novels and puzzle books, though from her spot on the stairs, Torial could make out the book he was reading to be a children’s tittle, “Peek-a-boo With Fluffy Bunny,” She decided not to question his odd choice in reading material. 

She entered Sans room, unsurprised to see he was asleep. She smiled, observing the skeleton. He was rather short, for a monster, at least, only chalking in at around 6’10”, while average hight of their kind was at least 7’5”. Even still, he made up for his short stature with his broad shoulders and wide torso. He had a considerable amount of girth on his body, some of it "fat", some of it "muscle". But his wide and burly stature sure did make him intimidating. 

He was a lazy gentleman, with a sadistic sense of humor, and a rather aggressive way of showing he cares. Instead of telling his brother he loved him, he would snap “you better not fucking die,” and call it a night. But Torial didn’t mind. In fact, she loved the way the skeleton expressed himself. She loved everything about him. She loved _him_. 

It had been so long since the days where she genially loved her current husband that she couldn’t remember them anymore. All she knew was that he had become a cruel sadist, and he was the reason she had gone mad. She couldn’t remember all that he had done to her, but she thought it better that way. He was a good-for-nothing bastard, and the only reason she hadn’t ran off to another country all together was because her son still needed her. 

She couldn’t run away from this lifestyle that she hated, but at least there was Sans, a man she could run to. 

She gently shook him awake. He slowly turned to her, scowling until he realized who had disturbed his slumber. He smiled in excitement, seeing the face of his beloved Torial. “ Sup, beautiful,”  he said in a sweet manner, his voice dripping with desire, as he felt his soul thump in excitement. Waking up to her face would always be a treat. And he _loved_ that treat more than anything. 

“We had another fight,” She said, sadly, and Sans frowned once again. He hated that Asgore had claimed this wonderful woman first, but that was no big deal, as they could always steal kisses behind his back. But when the monster king dared to upset the beautiful woman who had given him the _privilege_ of being her husband, well, Sans couldn’t even _begin_ to describe the anger and hatred that flowed through his bones at the very thought. He wanted nothing more at that moment then to storm Asgore’s mansion and rip his body to shreds.He would turn that monster to dust, and then burn the dust with the most aggressive methods of magic he had at his disposal. But there would be a time for that. Now was not that time. 

He guessed he would just have to settle for the satisfaction of knowing that Torial came to _him_ whenever she was upset. And _goddamn_ was that a satisfying thought. 

“So, we can talk about it, or I can fuck you until you forget your own name, or we can take the third option,”

Torial giggled at his words. “I’d rather not talk about it, and as much as I would normally love the second option, I’m not in the mood for it right now,” 

“Third option it is,” Sans said with a smirk, sitting up and getting out of his bed. He grasped Torial’s fuzzy hand with his bony one. The white light in his right eye socket briefly glowed red, and suddenly, the duo was no longer in their bedroom. Instead, they where at an old park, near a dying oak tree, where tall bushes and shrubbery shielded them from prying eyes. Sans glanced around, using his strange magic to check if they where alone or not. The moment he concluded that yes, the two of them where alone, he pulled Torial down to his hight, and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. When she didn’t make an effort to part, he continued. 

He didn’t have a tongue, or lips, just bones and sharp, shiny teeth, but he made sure to use them well. He felt her own tongue slip into his mouth, which he captured with his teeth, biting on it lightly, making sure that tong of her's couldn't possibly escape his mouth. She pressed herself into him, her tongue exploring the empty cavern that was his mouth. She tasted the bone in his skull, and the metallic taste of his gold tooth. He felt her hands slip underneath his night shirt, clawing at the bony spine and rib cage that made his body. He felt her thumbs slip in between the rib bones, sending a spiraling sensation of warmth all throughout his body. They finally parted, Torial gasping for breath. Sans gave her a triumphant little smirk, knowing he could’ve gone longer thanks to his lack of lungs, which meant he didn’t need to resurface for breath. She scowled playfully at him. “You seem pleased with yourself,” She laughed. 

Sans was glad to know he put the light back in her eyes.  “hehe. wanna try again. who knows? maybe someday you’ll actually last longer than me,” 

“You little weasel!” She joked, rubbing her knuckles into his rib, activating a tickling sensation in Sans’ body. 

“i’m sorry! i’m sorry! ok?!” Sans exclaimed in between laughter. The tickling seemed to be Torial’s favorite form of punishment for him when he displeased her, and as fun as it was, he could never think clearly when she was causing him to laugh like that. 

The two sat down against the tree once Torial had her fill, leaning on eachother. “Thank you, Sans,” Torial hummed. “You made me feel better,” 

“Hey, that’s the job a boyfriend. To make his sweetheart feel better when she’s sad,” Sans bragged, leaning over and planting a skeleton kiss on Torial’s cheek, biting a bit at her fur, giving the woman a tickling sensation. She squirmed a big, giggling. 

“Oh, you **like** that, do you?” Sans teased, before continuing to attack his sweetheart with kisses. One on her cheek, another at the base of her ear, another at the corner of her eye, one at her neck. He continued to nip at the fur, while Torial’s giggles got louder and louder. He grinned at her triumphantly, before kissing her shoulder, then her collarbone, then the spot right above the gap between her breast. He straddled over her, attacking her lips with a ferocity only he could achieve. Because he was Sans the Skeleton, and he was going to please his sweetheart if it was the last thing he ever did in the world. 

Torial smiled at him, making his soul thump and mush at the same time. Her smile was wonderful. He wanted more. “ So, beautiful. You still feeling better. Need me to continue?” Torial was about to say yes, when she saw Sans yawn a bit. She wasn’t surprised; he always seemed to be just a little bit tired no matter what he did. 

“No need,” She told him. “You already turned this night from a disaster to a good one,” 

Sans smirked, laying down on her, snuggling his head into her breast. A purr erupted from his deep voice. He didn’t fall asleep; he wanted to be awake in case Torial tried to talk to him, but he let himself relax, content with his spot, pressed so close to her warm body, that he didn’t need a blanket. 

~~

Chara put on some make-up. Not as much as she did when on stage, but a minimal amount of blush and lip stick to highlight some of her best facial features. The wait had been agonizing, but she was finally going on her date with Asriel today. Frisk hadn’t been quite onboard with the idea, but nothing she could say could talk Chara out of it. Eventually, Frisk simply gave in. 

Chara found one of her best casual dresses in the back of the wardrobe she shared with her sister and slipped it on. She then saw a pretty hat atop the shelf, that belonged to Frisk, and placed it on her head. 

“Uh, that’s my hat, sister,” Frisk said to Chara, the moment the older girl had presented her outfit to her. 

Chara gave the dark-skinned girl a smile. “Aw, can’t you let lil’ old me borrow it for my big date? It’d be a shame if I didn’t look my absolute best, and your hat is just stunning,” 

Frisk frowned, noticing Chara’s sugary-sweet tone of voice. “‘Lil’ old you’,” Frisk berated, hands on her hips, “Is about to go on a date with Lucifer himself. If you gonna die on that date, I’d rather my best hat not get blood on it,” 

Chara rolled her eyes. “Frisk, you’re paranoid,” She said, but took the hat off none-the-less, and placed it on the kitchen counter. Frisk quickly swept up the hat, before Chara could change her mind and take it again. 

“I might stay the night at a friends house,” Frisk said, looking somewhat distant. “I don’t know how late your gonna be coming home, but _they_ usually start stalkin’ the streets ‘round sunset,” 

Chara frowned, the image of the bastards in the white robes making her blood boil. “Who you gonna stay with?” Chara asked. 

“Kris, probably,” Frisk responded, making Chara worried. 

“No offense, but your friend is kinda scrawny. Could he really defend you against anyone?” 

“Kris recently befriended a monster,” Frisk told Chara. “I don’t know much about her, but apparently she’s pretty tough. And even folk like _them_ don’t mess with monsters,” 

An agreement made, Chara walked with her little sister down the street, until they parted ways. Chara headed in the direction of the restaurant she would have her date at, while Frisk headed to work. 

Frisk was a gardener, and a damn good one at that. She could make flowers grow in even the most dead of places. And with the state of the city, where the smog and lack of care let most of the flowers in the city square die, Frisk could still bring the plants to the backyards of good people, and consequently the smiles that came with looking at a colorful rainbow of life whenever someone stared at their otherwise dead backyard. 

Chara wondered the city streets, wondering if she’d come across anything that would make her have to prove her strength. She had three knives in her purse, and one tucked into her garter-belt underneath her dress. Enough to defend herself, should the need arise. 

She crossed a particular back alleyway that always made her feel a little bit queasy. It was where she had made her first kill. 

A man had been flirting with her, but she had showed no interest. This was before she started selling promises for half money, and hadn’t learned to use mens stupidity to her advantage. she had told him to leave her alone several times, but he wouldn’t. Finally, she had screamed at him to “Fuck off” in the middle of a public venue, and he hadn’t been pleased. 

Him and his two buddies found her later that night, dragged her down that very back alleyway, and tried to rape her. Lucky for her, there where pieces of broken glass an arms-reach away. They barely managed to tear off her clothes before she slit their throats. 

Sure, it was a struggle, and she had gotten the shit beaten out of her, but she survived. That was all that mattered. 

In this world it was kill or be killed. She killed, and she didn’t get killed. 

Soon enough, the restaurant she was supposed to have her date at was visible. Even more visible, was Asriel, sitting at an open seat. 

The restaurant was practically empty, though the uncleaned tables led Chara to believe that people had simply rushed out of there once they saw the monster prince. She couldn’t blame them; he was an intimidating specimen, and his reputation was enough to make one shit themselves. But Chara didn’t care. He was just too goddamn charming for her to care. 

“Was I late?” Chara questioned, the moment she took her seat across from the handsome goat-man. 

“Not at all. I just came here early,” Asriel responded. “I do like this part of town. Nice and quiet. And the view is lovely,” 

Chara turned to look at the streets, where the lake could be seen, not far off. She smiled. “There’s a reason I recommended this place,” She said with a smile. 

“You’ve got good taste,” He complimented. “I only hope I can be of match to them,”

“I’m sure you will be,” Chara smiled, before picking up her menu. “I’d usually recommend the medium-rare steak, but if you where to ask my sister, she’d choose the vegetable soup. I’ve tried it before, and I have to say it is exquisite, but I’m more of a meat-loving girl myself. My sister’s vegetarian, so she would beg to differ,” 

“Don’t worry, I do enjoy a good steak myself,” Asriel replied, reading the menu for himself, his eyes drawn to a particular plate of steak, mashed potato’s, and some delicious looking gravy. “Though I do wonder, how do humans cook, or even eat, without magic? It’s such an odd thing to think about,” 

“Is your food made from magic?” Chara questioned. 

“Yes, actually,” Asriel replied. “The magic goes straight into our body without having to digest it, and it can actually heal wounds, and re-fill your HP. Which is good, since many monsters don’t actually even have inner organs,” 

“HP?” Chara questioned. 

“It’s an acronym,” Asriel explained. “Stands for Hit Points. It lets monster’s know how much of a beating they can take before they die,” 

Chara quirked an eyebrow at this. “Sounds useful,” She then laughed. “For humans, we just continue to bleed out until we either get help or kick the bucket,” 

“That wouldn’t work for monsters,” Asriel laughed. “Many of use don't actually have blood, and our bodies turn to dust when we die,” 

That was a fact about monsters that Chara did know. She didn’t come across monsters that often, since they tended to avoid humans, and where still a minority, despite Ebott’s mafia being made of monsters. She had seen a few of them die before; one even dying by her own hands, and when they did, their bodies would turn to dust, and break apart, sometimes being carried off by the wind. If a loved one was near the dead monster, their dust would be collected, but most of the time, it was just left to blow away, adding to the already dirty air of Ebott. 

Chara smiled at the man in front of her. “You know, nobody has much in the way of money anymore. But this restaurant managed to keep good quality food. I’m not sure how. For all I know, this place is just a front for some drug cartel. But it survived, so I’m proud of it,” 

“You talk about survival a lot,” Asriel commented. “Is there a reason?” 

Chara simply shrugged. “People die all the time in this town. It’s littered with gangs, and some of what normal folk would consider the worst types of people. Corruption, chaos, all that good shit. And I’m just a lowly little girl, who sings in downtown bars. Yet I’m still alive. It’s all about survival. If I don’t survive,” Chara laughed, though there was no humor in it. “My sister would be good as dead,” 

“You seem strong, though,” Asriel commented. “I know she’s younger than you are, but wouldn’t your sister be similar?” 

Chara shook her head sadly. “She’s too innocent, and nice. She wears her heart on her sleeve and hates causing conflict. She’s had to bash a few skulls in with a candlestick before, and she was shaken pretty badly. She’s a scaredy-cat, and not that physically imposing. I carry weapons hidden in my purse just in case, she’s got nothing on her except love and charisma. She believes in the good of others. It’s saved her once or twice, that belief, but in the end, she’s one of the people who get killed,” 

“And I assume then, that your a person who kills,” Asriel concluded. 

Chara smirked. “Got me all figured out, don’t ya?” 

A waiter filled their waters, and asked them what drinks they wanted. The moment he left, Chara continued, sipping her water slowly. “The place your kind came from; the Underground. I heard that there, the laws where ‘kill or be killed’. The rules of evolution are similar; the strong survive, and the weak die. That’s how your father was easily able to take power in this city. Monster’s were stronger then us measly humans,” 

“Don’t give yourself so little credit,” Asriel laughed. “The strength of one human soul is greater than that of every monster soul combined. Humans have simply forgotten how to use that strength. But it was the reason monsters where forced underground to begin with,” 

“But now you’re back,” Chara mused. “And I must say, you do run a smooth operation. Nobody even dares to challenge you. And sure, people are dying left and right in this town, but ain’t it the same thing everywhere? They don’t call it a ‘Depression’ for nothing,” 

“You think things are good the way they are?” Asriel questioned, almost sounding disappointed. 

“They could always be better, but who am I to complain. I have things easy, compared to my—” Chara stopped, realizing she was about to tell him about her sister’s predicament. She didn’t believe he would be racist; he had no reason to, considering that monsters where generally hated more by the racist folk then people with dark skin. But it wasn’t something she wanted to go announcing. Who knew who could overhear her. Frisk dark skin already gave her enough troubles, knowing the situation behind her birth would only make things worse. “Compared to others,” Chara finished. 

Asriel noticed her hesitation, but didn’t comment on it. He could ask later. “I want to make things better,” He confessed. “Ridiculous, I know, but when I take over as the Don, and as Monster King, I’m gonna make things better. Everyone will be safer, and richer. And I’ll turn Ebott into the envy of this country, and everyone will finally see what monsters are _actually _capable of,” 

Chara started giggling. Asriel pouted, making her giggle harder. “Your so hopelessly optimistic,” She laughed. 

“I’d prefer to call it _determination_,” Asriel argued, feeling slightly annoyed that this pretty girl was laughing at his ambitions. 

“Call it what you like, but things don’t really get better. Why do you think I’ve given up on wanting better?” Chara continued to laugh. 

Asriel felt himself sadden. Chara was laughing, but he could hear the sadness in her voice. “Chara,” Asriel said. “I really enjoy being with you. Talking to you. I want to see you happy. I want to _make_ you happy! Tell me. What’s something I can do that will make you happy?” 

Chara paused for a moment. She sipped some more of her water, contemplating. She knew exactly what would make her happier; getting those fucking stalkers off her sisters back. If anyone could do that, it would be Asriel. Was that really something to ask of him? It was only their first date after all. Would he think she was simply using him, and his position of power to get what she wants (well, yes, she was, but it wasn’t like she was planning to _stop_ dating the monster prince once she got everything she needed). If he where to get offended, he could walk away from her, leaving her sans an opportunity to secure her sisters safety. He could even kill her, though she could feel an integrity from him that told her he would never do something like that. 

The strong survived. Part of being strong was being smart. And the smart never turned down an opportunity to get something they wanted. 

“My sister, Frisk…” Chara began. “She’s actually only my half sister. My mother didn’t actually want to marry my father; it had been an arranged marriage. She was actually in love with another man. One night, the two of them where caught mid-fuck, and he was lynched for it. Nine months later, she gave birth to my sister. Worst part of it is, the man my mother actually loved was a black man,” 

Asriel nodded in understanding. He already had a feeling about what he needed to do before Chara told him. 

“She’s half-black, half-white. And her skin is brown as soil. Anyone who wasn’t a racist prick would find her beautiful, but she ain’t that lucky, you know? And the girl’s too damn friendly to avoid people. So everyone on my block know’s about her. And there’s this one particular man, his name is Gregory Jackson. He’s the biggest racist I know. And he met Frisk one day, and the next day, members of the Ku-Klux-Klan started stalkin’ my baby sister. This has been going on for a year now. The only reason they haven’t lynched her yet was cause the one time they tried kidnappin’ her I was there to intervene. I killed three of ‘em, and they know not to mess with my sister, at least not when I’m around. And in case you haven’t guessed, it was those damn stalkers who Frisk had killed, so they not only threaten her, but force her to get her hands dirty,” 

Chara stopped, realizing that she was ranting. She felt her face relax, unaware of how it had previously been twisted into an angry scowl. Asriel looked at her, his eyes full of empathy, and oddly enough, desire. He must of liked protective girls. 

The monster prince eyed a phone booth down at the end of the street. “Would you mind if I made a phone call?” He asked Chara. He got up and headed down the streets before the girl could answer. 

Ten minutes later, he came back, just in time for the two of them to order drinks. They continued on with the date as if nothing had happened.

~~

It was dark out by the time Chara headed home. Asriel had insisted on walking her home, but he lived in the opposite direction. After assuring him that she would get home safe on her own for the millionth time (she had pretended to be annoyed, but in reality had been charmed by his protectiveness), Chara had left. 

She had finally came up on her street when she saw something odd. A black car; too expensive for anyone on her street to own, was parked a few houses away from hers. Chara stopped, observing. She wanted to asses the situation before she continued her walk. She slipped her hand inside her purse, gripping her knife, just in case. 

The same fish-like woman who she had seen Asriel with the day they met walked down the sidewalk, her cobalt blue skin shining under the street lights. She was wearing a suit, much like the men hired as bodyguards for monsters would, and was carrying an unconscious man over her shoulder. The woman seemed not to notice Chara, simply carrying on with her business. There was small splotches of blood visible on her face, the red contrasting her blue skin greatly.When she turned around to put the man in the trunk of her car, Chara was finally able to recognize him as Gregory Jackson. 

The young woman quirked an eyebrow. Asriel surly was efficient. Chara took her hand out of her purse, and continued the walk to her house. 

“Hey, meat-lady,” The fish woman snapped at Chara as she passed by. Chara turned, noticing how imposing the woman was up close. The fins that made her hair stood tall and proud, and the golden teeth looked menacing and deadly. The woman herself must have been at least eight feet tall. Terrifying didn’t even begin to describe this woman. If this woman where to have approached Chara in any manner hinting on aggression, she surly would’ve shit herself. 

The fish woman’s single eye traveled up and down Chara’s body, making the girl feel inadequate. She was a strong woman, but the muscles that could be seen from under the sleeves of the suit coat on the monster put anything she had ever seen on any man or woman to shame. The fish woman then glared at her, seeming to evaluate her. Fear ran though Chara’s body. There where some people you just didn’t cross, and this fish woman was definitely one of them. 

But to her surprise, the woman smiled. It was wide and intimidating, where her upper lip curled in a way that enlarged the expression. It seemed as if her entire face where made of dagger-like teeth. “Tell Fuckface that he owe’s me twice, now,” She said, before slamming the unconscious body of Jackson into her trunk, getting into the drivers seat of her car, and heading off. Chara could only assume that “Fuckface” was this woman’s crude nickname for Asriel. 

Chara entered her house, headed to their phone (who’s bill she hand’t paid for in months on end, but nobody cared enough to go to her house and unplug it), and called the number that Frisk had left her before she headed off to her friends house. Apparently, Chara would be able to reach Kris from it. 

She called the number, and had a gruff-sounding girl named Susie pass the phone to Frisk. Frisk confirmed that she was ok. Chara told her sister that the date went well, but didn’t say anything else. She then hung up, changed clothes, ate a brief midnight snack, showered, then went to sleep, the handsome figure of Asriel dancing through her dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review


	3. Mother of Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has a strange encounter during her job, which leads to her meeting Toriel for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The N-word will be used once in this chapter. I didn't like writing it, nor do I like reading it. I do not condone the use of this word. Please be respectful to all your fellow human beings, and don't use that word. Historical period racism aside. 
> 
> A painful death by fire will also happen. I don't go into too many details, since I didn't find it necessary at the moment. Just be warned.

It had been one week since Chara had gone on her date with Asriel. During that week, Frisk was surprised to find that she wasn’t getting the normal amount of followers on her walk home. The number of people following her dwindled as the week continued, until there was nobody. No extra sets of footsteps, no traces of white robes drifting around in the breeze as the people wearing them quickly and unsuccessfully tried to hide from Frisk when she turned around to spot them. 

She had even looked out the window when she got home, only to find that the few KKK members who did stalk her where not hanging around her house anymore. She still stood in front of the door with a candlestick just in case— she wasn’t foolish enough to think they’d forget about her, but she had finally started to relax her body when standing by the end of the week, and her sister no longer had to sidestep Frisk panicked swing when she entered the door. 

Frisk wasn’t sure what Chara had requested of the monster price; just that whatever it was, it got done, and now she was no longer in immediate danger of being kidnapped and killed by the Ku Klux Klan. 

Their racist neighbor, Jackson, had gone missing, but just yesterday, pieces of a body that was believed to be his where delivered directly to rumored KKK members that lived in walking distance to Frisk neighborhood, or who had a car that could get them there. A hand, missing some of it’s fingers, where delivered to a local businessman who was rumored to have gotten several black men lynched by giving the KKK their information. A torso, drained of blood, organs emptied, was sent to a church run by a particularly racist pope. The head of Jackson himself was sent to the alleged head of the cities KKK. Chara had told Frisk that likely the only reason the alleged leader was still alive was because they had no proof besides rumors that he was even a part of the organization. 

Asriel had made quick work of Frisk stalkers. She was grateful, but it was also frightening. If she and Chara had somehow ended up on the Monster Prince’s bad side, they would be dead in hours. 

And while she was grateful she wasn’t being stalked and threatened, she was saddened that things couldn’t have ended peacefully. She would’ve preferred it if nobody had to die. Maybe they could’ve just settled on a compromise, or maybe even gotten them to changed their minds about her. 

She was too weak for this world. 

Frisk thought about all of this as she walked to her next customer; a family that lived in the richer part of town, somewhat close to the road that the Royal Monster Family had claimed as their own, though it was blocked off by the river. Even still, there had been a few monsters who had moved into that area, though they where not a part of the mafia group that was the Dreemurr family and their inner circle. Frisk wasn’t sure wether or not her client this time was monster or human, though frankly, she didn’t really care. She just hoped her customer was polite this time. 

Some customers where assholes. There where the few who turned their noses up at the idea of her services the moment they saw her brown skin, which was annoying, since she had walked all the way to their house with her heavy gardening tools just to be snubbed. But worst where the customers who where convinced they could double her work and cut her pay. Some of the people who did that where racist assholes. Others where just assholes to everyone, at least according to their neighbors. 

Yes, Frisk enjoyed talking to her clients, making conversation, making friends. When the customers where assholes, Frisk would make conversation with the neighbors instead. It was one of the few enjoyments Frisk could find in the shit-storm of a city. 

Frisk got to the house she was supposed to work at, surprised when the door was answered by a young boy, who was glaring at her in disgust. 

The boy was a monster; a bright orange reptilian kid, with yellow spikes starting from the top of his head down to his thick tail. The kid had no arms, though Frisk was unsure if he was supposed to have any. The sleeved to his black and red stripped sweater hung by his sides, empty, and somewhat sad-looking. 

“Oh, fuck. Your a meat-lady,” Where the first words that came out of his mouth. Frisk raised an eyebrow at the profanity. The pitch of his voice made it evident that he hand’t even been through puberty yet. 

“Meat-lady?” Frisk questioned. 

“Human,” The kid explained, rolling his eyes. He sounded 

“Well, uh,” Frisk stammered, not quite expecting what she had come across. Yes, she had seen monsters before; they had left the mountain before she was born, she had grown up seeing them. The only thing that made them noteworthy to her was how few times she had come across them; the humans of Ebott outnumbered 100 to one. But she had been expecting an adult to come to the door; most likely the woman who gave her the phone call to book her services. Instead, it was this kid, who had a look of distaste in his eyes. She had heard that humans and monsters didn’t really get along. She had never fought with monsters before, and the very few she had actual conversations with seemed friendly, if not a little stressed, and a little hot tempered. But then again, she could count on one hand the amount of times she had come across a monster, including this time. 

“Your here for that gardenin’ crap, ain’t ya?” The kid filled in for her. 

“Yes, is yer ma or pa here?” 

“You’re too late. Mom was killed two days ago,” The kid snapped. 

Suddenly his hostility made sense. And Frisk couldn’t help but feel a little bit sick to her stomach. The woman who had called her did so only three days ago, which meant that she was murdered the next day. She had been trying to get her garden fixed as soon as she could. Frisk could only book it today. The haunting thought that the woman knew she’s be dead crept into her mind, but Frisk shook it away quickly. This was just a coincidence. 

“Oh,” Frisk finally managed to sputter out, feeling foolish that this was the only thing she could say. This boy had just lost his mother. Frisk had remembered what it had been like when she and Chara had lost their mother. The two of them had been devastated. “I-I’m very sorry,” 

The monster kid just glared at her. Frisk took a second to wonder how old this boy was. He couldn’t have been any older than twelve. 

“Is… there, uh, anythin’ I can do for ya?” Frisk asked, quietly. She was expecting that she would prune a garden, plant some flowers, get paid, and be home in time to see her sister off before she went to her next singing gig. This was the last thing she was prepared for. 

“Yeah, you can tell your meat-man friends to stop killin’ us monsters, will ya!?” The kid snapped. 

“I- I don’t know who killed your mother!” Frisk cried out, somewhat frightened. The aggression in his voice was scary. Yes, he was small, but Frisk had never been much of a fighter. She didn’t know what this particular monster was capable of, if anything at all, but she didn’t want to find out. Plus, she always had the tendency to cower when faced with unchangeable aggression. 

She really was too weak for this world. 

“Then get off my porch, you dumb piece of shit!” The monster kid finally screamed, before slamming the door in her face. 

Frisk stood in front of the house, dumbfounded. She quickly recovered, however, letting the shock and panic leave her mind, replacing it with thoughts of what to do next. He was a young kid; practically a baby. His mother was dead. Did the boy have a father? Where was the man now? Had the kid just been hanging out in the house by himself for the past two days? Monsters turned to dust when they die, so where was his mothers dust? Frisk had seen monster dust a few times, but only truly came in contact with it once; when Chara had come home with it on her hands and the knife she always carried around with her for self defense. Frisk remembered it well; it was white as snow, had the same texture as ashes, and smelled like the inside of a crematorium. Frisk hadn’t smelled it from where she was, but the smell didn’t really carry, as far as she knew. If you where near it, it was potent, and if you weren’t, you’d never know it was there. 

Frisk knew the kid wanted nothing to do with her, or probably any human, at the moment. He was blaming humans for his mothers death, and Frisk couldn’t blame him; she knew a fair amount of people with her skin color or darker that resented the white folk for their hate and racism. And while Frisk wasn’t one of those people, she had never quite been able to shake thefear and terror she always felt whenever she accidentally bothered someone with light skin. The thought that they may try to beat her up or worse seemed to always enter her thoughts. 

Frisk knocked on the door one more time. 

“Fuck off, you dirty meat-lady!” The voice of the kid sounded from the other side. 

“You alone in there?” Frisk asked him from the other side of the door. “You alright? Is there someone takin’ care of you? A dad, maybe?” 

“He’s dead too! You humans killed him a few years back!” The monster kid shouted, his voice breaking a slight bit. Frisk could only assume the poor kid was on the brink of crying. 

“Could I come in?” Frisk asked. “Maybe fix ya somethin’ to eat?”

There was a long pause before Frisk got an answer. She could tell he was contemplating wether or not to let down his walls, and let a human into his house. He must have been very hungry, and lonely. “No way in hell!” He ended up shouting. 

Frisk could hear the poor boy sobbing from the other side off the door. _If only I where a monster. _Frisk thought for a second. _He’d probably trust a monster to come in and help him out. _That’s when an idea occurred to her. She hated asking anyone for favors, mobsters and mafia men especially. And from what she knew about the monsters in Don Asgore’s inner circle, they where the worst of the bunch. But Chara knew Asriel, and Asriel had proven himself to be, well, kind wasn’t exactly the word, considering his brutal methods, but something close to that. Maybe he could help the poor monster kid. 

Frisk collected some spare change from her bag, and made her way to the payphone she had spotted a couple streets down. Richer neighborhoods had no use for pay phones, since many people already owned phones of their own. She didn’t know if her sister would be home or not, since Chara tended to leave the house around midday to work her day job, but Frisk supposed she would just have to have faith in her luck. She guessed it hadn’t failed her before, considering how many times she narrowly avoided death, or been able to talk a few buglers out of hurting her. 

She finally arrived at the payphone, and called up her sister, the address of the house in her mind. She quickly dialed the number of their home phone, hoping that the operators wouldn’t recognize the number as dysfunctional, as usual. The young girl held her breath, waiting as the phone rang on the other side. Finally, it was picked up. 

“Hello? Chara speaking,” Her sister said. 

“Sis, it’s me,” She spoke, making sure not to sound frantic, lest cause her sister to worry. “Somethin’ odd just happened, an’ I think it might require yer help,” 

~~

An hour later, two large figures where seen walking up the street, towards the monster kids house. Frisk had been hanging out nearby it, doing her best not to look suspicious, though she assumed her small frame would keep people from being fearful of her. The monster kid had neither opened his door, nor said anything that Frisk could hear at least in the past two hours since she made the phone call. 

The sun was setting, and it was normally around the time Frisk would like to head home. Heading home in the dark was always dangerous, no matter who you where, and while Frisk wasn’t too worried about being bothered by her old stalkers anymore, she still didn’t want to risk getting jumped by random hooligans, or end up running into members of the mafia. Sure, the monster king may have run the place, and Chara’s association with the family _might_ provide Frisk safety from those under their rule, but there where many human mafia members who didn’t quite respect Asgore’s ruling, and wouldn’t really care who Frisk happened to be, or what she was associated with. They would, and could, just kill her all the same. 

The two monsters finally arrived at the house. One of them Frisk recognized right away as Toriel, the Queen of the Monsters. The goat woman was giant, with thick fur covering her face, looking wild. The whites of her eyes were instead yellow, with her irises being a blood red. There was a crazed look in them. The woman had a small smile on her face. It seemed like she was trying to give a warm look, but there was too much insanity behind it to be comforting. She was dressed in a black, long sleeved dress, that closed around her neck, with the skirt falling down to just above the ankles. She wore no shoes, and Frisk could make out the details of the woman’s rugged feet. A shiver ran down Frisk spine just looking at the wild woman. 

The monster next to her was a skeleton. He was shorter than Queen Toriel, but much taller than Frisk. She knew that most monsters were large creatures. Hell, the Monster Kid had almost been as tall as her, despite seeming much younger. The skeleton was clothed in black pants, an untucked button-down shirt, and a red vest, complete with a loose tie, which wasn’t tied properly, and a fedora lazily placed upon his head. The lower half of his arms where uncovered by the rolled-up sleeves, revealing arm bones that were amazingly thick. He was a wide man, with a large-looking belly to add to his frightening size. 

But the most terrifying thing about him was his face. His head was a round skull, made from bone, with jaws that took up most of his face, making his scull look misshaped. He was sporting a wide, wide smile, set with sharp teeth; one of them being made of gold. He looked at her with an empty stare, the only indication of life inside of him being two pinpricks of white lights, barely visible despite the large size of his eye sockets. He looked like he could stuff Frisk whole head into his mouth and bite it off if he wanted to. 

Frisk had seen monsters before. They had come in all odd shapes and sizes, and sometimes she would catch herself staring at one whenever she had come across them, though she had never meant the staring to be malicious or rude. Some of the few she came across looked slightly creepy; such as the round thing with one large eye that called themselves a Loox. But there where many monsters who were, frankly, adorable, like the large, plum-colored frog-like creatures, or the darling little fairy-bugs that called themselves Whinsum. 

But these two monsters where downright terrifying. 

Frisk looked at them with wide eyes, unable to keep the expression of fear off her face. She felt angry at herself for staring at them with bug eyes. She didn’t want to gawk. But both of them where so much bigger than she was, so much more stronger-looking than she was, and so much more capable of damage than she could ever be. When she had come across monsters before, she had no worries about them. Yes, some of them where aggressive, and creepy, but they never scared her. But the monster queen and the skeleton _definitely _did. 

“Hey, kid,” A deep voice rumbled out, obviously coming from the skeleton. “We’re just some pals. Don’t look so chilled to the _bone_,” 

Frisk flinched a little, cowering, even though all the monster did was tell her a pun. If Asriel looked anything like his mother, Frisk was unsure how Chara found enough bravery to go near him. 

“Aw, how cute. She looks scared,” The skeleton laughed, before approaching the girl in question. 

Frisk closed her eyes, curling her body into itself. He was close enough for her to smell him, and he smelled like blood. It was metallic, and tangy, with the hints of other typical scents of decay. It smelled just like the local hospital, which didn’t have enough funds to cover up the smell of death with formaldehyde, unlike some of the more high-end medical buildings.The feelings of fear amplified. The only thought that ran through her head was _I’m going to die_. 

To her surprise, however, the skeletons simply placed his heavy hand on her head, and gave it a pat. Frisk opened her eyes back up, surprised. The skeleton gave her a wink. 

“Try to loosen up, kiddo. Your gonna stress yourself a _skele-ton_ if you keep acting like that,” 

Frisk took a deep breath, unsure of how she felt. His voice was light-hearted and humorous, but she could still smell the blood on him. The man took his hand off her head, leaving room for Toriel to approach her, and extend her own hand for a shake. “Hello, young one. My name is Toriel. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” 

Despite how ratted the fur was, it was still as soft as silk, and Frisk couldn’t help but feel a little bit of warmth when she shook Toriel’s hand. The woman smiled at Frisk, and while the instability in her expression never quite left, there was something quite motherly in the smile, and Frisk couldn’t help but relax a little, some of the fear leaving her body. 

“It’s m’ pleasure, Toriel,” Frisk replied, politely. “M’names Frisk,” 

“We heard about you, kiddo,” The skeleton laughed, amusement in his voice. “The prince-kid won’t shut up about your sister, and it seems your sister won’t shut up about you,” 

“Now, now, Sans,” Toriel chided. “We all know your the same way with _your_ younger brother,” 

“And why wouldn’t I be,” Sans, as his name was, apparently, shrugged. “He’s the coolest,” 

Toriel decided it would be best to get to the topic at hand. “Is this the house where the little boy lives?” 

“Yeah,” Frisk replied. “He ain’t too responsive to humans. I thought maybe he’d be more comfortable with one of his kin,” 

“Well, let’s get this over with,” Sans casually said, before heading to the door and giving it a firm knock. 

“Who’s it now!?” Frisk heard the monster kid snap, before the door was opened. Frisk took a moment to wonder how he managed to open the door without arms. 

“Oh, yer a biped,” Sans observed. “The names Sans. Sans the skeleton, and this little lady over here tells me you’ve been here alone for two days,” 

The kid said nothing, so Toriel quickly stepped in. 

“Greetings, my child,” She said to him sweetly. Her smile seemed to brighten upon looking at someone so young, small, and innocent. Toriel’s reputation of ruthless insanity was just as well known as her gentle nature around children. Despite the fact that her mind seemed gone at times, Toriel was still a mother at heart. “Are you alright? I heard your mother recently passed on, and that you’re here alone. How have you been doing, child?” 

The kid looked at Toriel, his face scrunched up in the same angry expression he had answered the door with, but Frisk could tell it was faltering. A few moments passed, and the poor kid gave up with his Tough Guy act, and burst into tears. He ran into Toriel’s leg, and buried his face into her dress, crying loudly. 

The woman gently wrapped her arms around him, and picked the boy up. He sobbed into her shoulder, while she carefully rubbed his back and whispered words of comfort into his ear. “I’m here now. It’s all right. Everything is going to be ok,” 

The kid finally stopped crying long enough to talk. “What’s going to happen to me now?” He begged, his voice holding fear and panic. Frisk heart ached for the poor little boy. 

“Your going to need a new home,” Toriel said. “I’ll happily give you mine. You may stay with me as long as you like,” 

“What about mom?” The boy cried. 

“Do not worry about her. My friends will organize a proper funeral for her. Then, we’ll find the person who did this, and punish them accordingly,” 

Frisk shuttered at the maliciousness behind Toriel’s words, reminding her that she was around one of the cities leading crime lord. Yes, Toriel looked sweet, and in this moment, Frisk wanted nothing more than to believe that she was just an innocent and kind woman. But she knew better. All those murders, all the horrible things that had been happening throughout the city for the last 20 years; the crime in the street, the corruption, the coverups, the selling of illegal items. Kidnappings, disappearances, murders that where officially left unsolved, though everyone knew who did it; sometimes even saw who did it. It all lead back to the Dreemurr family. King Asgore, Toriel, and Asriel where all guilty, with enough blood on their hands to fill the lake downtown and turn it red. 

And now, she and her sister were getting wrapped up in their world. She wasn’t sure she liked that. 

Frisk eyes wondered over to the skeleton, who was gazing softly at Toriel. The expression was tender, and sweet, but even if it was full of purity, Frisk could still couldn’t forget how much he reeked of blood. She didn’t know the things he’s done, or to what extend he had done them. But Frisk was sure she didn’t want to find out. 

The monster kid fell asleep after awhile, and Toriel handed him to Sans. “Take him to my house. If he wakes up before I come home, tell him where he is, and introduce him to Asriel. My son is sure to take care of him,” 

“What about you, Tori?” Sans asked, taking the child as instructed. “Whatcha gonna be doing?” 

Toriel turned to Frisk, the warm smile on her face somehow sending a shiver down Frisk spine. “Well, I know it’s informal, but I would like to meet the woman my son is in love with,” She explained. “You wouldn’t mind showing me the way to your house, would you, dear Frisk?” 

Frisk felt uneasy. She was trying her best to be friendly; to get to know these two monsters before making quick judgments. Sure, they where mafia, but nobody was born evil, nor where they completely ruthless and cruel. Frisk first impression of this woman told her that she was kind, motherly, and caring. But she couldn’t shake the feeling of fear, and she knew exactly why. 

Frisk didn’t want to say yes, but she knew she couldn’t say no to the Queen of Monsters.

“Um, sure, ma’am. I’ll-uh, introduce ya t’ Chara,” She stuttered out nervously. “Just, uh, follow me. It’s a bit ‘a long walk to m’ house, and Chara’s usually at ‘er job‘round this time of night,but, if it’s all fine with you, I can take ya home and you can wait for her there,” 

“That sounds alright to me,” Toriel responded, smiling. She took a few steps forwards. “Lead the way, young one,” 

~~

The two of them walked in silence down the empty street. Frisk was still nervous, but the fear had become numb. The few conversations they had may have been brief, but Toriel had shown to be a woman of good spirit. Frisk kept wary, but she was feeling more comfortable around the goat monster. In fact, the only thing about Toriel that was scaring Frisk at this point where the things she heard about the woman. Toriel proved to be kind and friendly, and Frisk couldn’t help but feel confused. 

She liked this woman; she really did. But she also knew that this woman was a murderer. And it wasn’t like Frisk was one to talk; she had bashed in a total of three skulls with the candlestick perched on the fire at her house. And then of course, there was her sister. But ending lives, while a horrible thing to do, had become necessary to her and her sister if they where going to avoid getting killed themselves. All the deaths Chara caused steamed from defense of herself or of her sister, and while Frisk disliked it, she didn’t judge, nor condemn her sister. She was just doing what she had to. 

But Frisk wasn’t stupid or naive enough to simply ignore all the rumors of the Monster Queen’s multiple murders. The word around town was that all it took was one wrong move, and Toriel would end your life. As caring and sweet as Toriel seemed right now, in front of Frisk, the young girl couldn’t shake that knowledge from her head. 

A man was heading towards them, reading a letter while walking. He didn’t notice the people around him. He just bumped shoulders with Frisk, caught a quick glance at her skin, and muttered an insult under his breath. 

“_Damn nigger_,” 

Frisk shuttered at the insult. She hated it, but had heard it so many times it no longer bothered her. She had dark skin; that was something she couldn’t help. And she knew there where plenty of people in the world who where going to hate her because of her skin. But Frisk had tried her best not to let the racism bother her. She tried her best not to let it tear her down. But getting stalked for so long by the KKK, Frisk couldn’t help but feel a little bit scared hearing the word. It was like shell shock. 

She didn’t know if Toriel knew the word was an insult. Even if the woman was unfamiliar with the term, the tone of voice the man used was telling. And even if Toriel hadn’t known the man had tried to insult Frisk, one look on the girls face could tell her that Frisk was bothered by those words. 

The gentle look on her face came off quickly, and was replaced just as quickly with a look of madness. 

Toriel whipped around, her eyes wide and her nostrils flared, staring daggers at the man. He didn’t notice, still absorbed in his letter, but his attention was quickly grabbed when Toriel used magic to summon fire all around him. 

Frisk had never seen monster’s use magic before. And it was horrifying. Toriel’s eyes where producing red lights, floating from her iris like flames. The bright orange fire danced mockingly around the man, while he looked at the Queen in horror, realizing his mistake. If he had insulted Frisk on her own, it would’ve meant nothing. But Frisk was with the Monster Queen, and nobody insulted the Monster Queen’s companions. 

“APOLOGIZE!” Toriel shrieked at him, her voice shrill, making Frisk cover her ears. The man flinched, looking to terrified to speak. 

Toriel didn’t like that. 

The flames quickly ran towards the poor man, setting him on fire. Frisk starred in horror as the man screamed in pain, his body turning into charcoal. 

“Stop it!” Frisk cried out, running forwards, hoping to do something to save him. _He doesn't need to die! What if he has a family at home waiting for him?_ She was stopped by Toriel, who gripped her by the shoulders with strong hands. 

“What a bad man, insulting a poor, innocent girl like that. And using such a rude word as well!” Toriel mocked, laughing as she spoke. “Men like you deserve to BURN IN HELL!!” 

Tears ran down Frisk face. The man continued to scream. “Stop it!” She shouted. “Stop it! Please stop it! Please don't kill him!” 

Toriel just made the flames stronger, burning him quicker. A skeletal frame eventually fell down where the man once stood, burned black, not even recognizable as the man it once was. 

“Do not cry, dear child,” Toriel whispered to Frisk, rubbing her hand up and down Frisk back. Her tone was gentler, but it still held much of the madness inside it from when she was screaming at her victim. “He was a mean, rotten, awful man. And he got what he deserved. Isn’t that a good thing, dear Frisk?” 

Frisk shuttered, still crying, the only thing keeping her from falling to her knees was Toriel’s grip on her. “Why? Why’d you have to kill him?” She sobbed. "Why'd he have to die?" 

She wanted to get away. Far away from Toriel, the Royal Monster Family, the mafia, everything. She didn't want to be in this city anymore; she hadn't for a long time, but now she was sure it was going to break her. She just wanted to be somewhere else, somewhere where people didn’t get hurt, and where people weren’t killed daily. Frisk just wanted to be someplace safe. Away from murder, and away from death. Somewhere that wasn't part of the world of "kill or be killed". Somewhere kind. 

But she didn't even know if that kind of place even existed. 

Would _this _be her life now? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review if you enjoyed.
> 
> Hopefully Frisk will be meeting Papyrus soon. By either next chapter or the one after that.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Chara sing's in this chapter is "Instrument of Cyanide", by DA Games. Why that song? It felt fitting for her character. 
> 
> So, no Papyrisk action yet, just a bit of Chariel fluff, and some set up for later. Tell me if there's anything I've gotten wrong about some of the things in this story. I'll be sure to correct it. Maybe even rewrite the chapter if necessary. Who knows. 
> 
> Well, leave a review if you enjoyed. See y'all next chapter.


End file.
